The Night Before The Reality
by badass.nephilim
Summary: When Touya Kinomoto couldn't think straight because of his unfinished manga, Sakura suggested that he should see Yukito. WARNING: i wrote this when i was 13, im 20 now. and english isnt exactly my language. so... bear with my horrible grammar.


- It's a dark, silent and cold night in the city, but Touya Kinomoto still haven't finished his manga that will be needed tomorrow morning.-

"Darn it! I can't concentrate… That guy I met earlier… he's…"

- Touya suddenly became quiet because Sakura just came in into his room.-

"Who told you to enter my room without permission, little brat?!"

"To whom are you referring that little brat?! Hmp! Anyway, I'm just here to ask if your free tomorrow?"

"Why?" Touya asked.

"Hmm… I just want you to meet up with Syaoran's friend, Yukito…"

- Touya became aware when he heard the name Yukito.-

'Yukito… Sounds familiar.'

"Why do I need to meet up with him? I'm a busy person y'know… I'm totally dumb here but still I haven't finished…"

"That's it Onii-chan!! Yukito is a professional manga creator… I suggest you talk to him and get some advice!"

'Moshikashite… that Yukito… Maybe… He's the guy that I met earlier…'

Flashback

- Touya has been a big fan of the famous manga creator Yue so he's always at the bookshop to buy Yue's work.-

"Hmm… What should I buy with these two mangas that Yue made?"

"I suggest that you buy this one…"

- A guy with a silver hair and a happy face just appeared at Touya's back and pointed the magazine he's talking to.-

'What's this feeling? My heart beats so fast… I… I can't move…'

- The silver haired guy walked away but Touya saw his name on his I.D. accidentally.-

"Y-yukito??"'

Present

"Hey? Onii-chan?"

'Damn this little brat… She destroyed my daydreaming about that interesting guy Yukito…'

"So… what you think?", Sakura asked.

Touya remained silent… But he ended to meet up with that cute silver haired guy, who made him uneasy all night at the coffee shop nearby.-

'He's here… The guy That I met yesterday…'

"So you are Touya Kinomoto right?"

"Yes and you are?"

'Why am I pretending that I don't know his name?!'

"Yukito… Just call me Yukito…"

Touya offered first his right hand for their greetings but it looks like Yukito's hand made him sexually excited.-

'How I wish to suck his… Oh God! What am I thinking?!'

"Why don't you drink with me sometimes?", Touya asked… Thinking that he's just interested in Yukito because of his ability and not because of he's sexually excited in him…

"Yeah… I think that's great… Why wont we drink tonight?"

'Stupid Touya! Why did you let this cute guy invites you to drink tonight ?! It must be you! Baka!'

The two cute guys were secretly interested with each other talked and talked about manga.-

'Argh! Damn! He's always talking about manga! I'm pissed off… I can't take it!'

"Excuse me Yukito? I think its to much for today… Why won't we go to a bar and take some rest?", Touya asked, who's been pissed all day because Yukito is just talking about manga.. and not sex…

"You're right… I'm already tired so I think we should get some rest and relax for a while…", Yukito said with a smiling face.

The two went in the bar wherein Touya always hangout every night.-

"So, you're here again young man… And oh? You are with someone.. Who is he?", the bartender is pointing out Yukito, with a silly smile on his face.

'He's the only man I am interested with…'

"He's my friend, and don't think something naughty, you old man!"

"Oh, really? Okay… If you say so…". Said the bartender, still having a silly smile on its face.

- Touya turned to Yukito.-

"I'm sure you'll enjoy here Yukito… let's have some drink."

- They have drinked several bottles of liquor after one hour but Touya has been planning "something" he couldn't miss.-

"T-thanks for hiccup bri…bringing me hiccup here To-touya-san.."

"Hey, Yukito… Are you drunk?"

Yukito didn't answer, instead, he intentionally leaned on Touya's broad shoulders.-

'oh my…'

- Even Yukito's bare skin made Touya more sexually excited… or even more horny.-

"Yukito?", Touya asked, thinking that it is the right time for him to do his "plan"..

Touya carried Yukito from the bar to their house.. Then he brought the unconscious guy to his room.-

'I think he's getting conscious now'

"Touya remained silent… Instead, he pushed Yukito to his bed and starting kissing him.-

"T-touya… what… what are you doing?"

"I want you… very much… and I know you want me too…"

"But… Your sister… She might see us.."

-Touya has started caressing and he didn't dare to pass any part of Yukito's body.-

- The black haired serious guy finally undressed himself then he helped his lover to put out its own clothes.-

- Touya's left hand has started exploring his lower body while his right hand were placed at Yukito's back and kissing him firmly… seductively.-

"Ohh….. Please…. Touya… Don't… Don't stop…"

-Touya didn't mind what Yukito said as long as he let him continue what he was doing.-

"Open your legs… I want to touch 'him'…", Touya commanded him softly.

-Yukito is like a robot who easily obeyed his new lover… He then felt the warm hand of Touya on his manhood.-

'I want to shout… But it feels like I have no voice.. I can't even open my mouth…' (Yukito)

Touya heard the soft moaning of Yukito which made him more energetic and excited.-

"Do you… want me?", Touya said, who's been excitedly waiting to fuck his new lover.

"Yes… Please! Tou…yaaa..", Yukito softly answered who finally spoke when he heard Touya..

"Not yet…", Touya said, trying to make Yukito excited and not contented.

"But--", Yukito added as Touya stopped him by placing one finger on his lips.

"Shh… Don't worry… just give all you've got and I'll bring you to heaven…", Touya said trying to seduce Yukito.

- Yukito just nodded.-

"Yes… I'm all yours! Ohh… ohhh… Touya!", Yukito exclaimed.-

- Touya placed his lips on his lover's neck and trying to lick it with his hungry and searching tongue.-

-Then Touya moved his tongue, liking Yukito's body, moving lower, lower, lower… until he finlly reach "it".-

"Ohh.. Touya… I want you! I… I love you!", Yukito shouted, as if he didn't mind if Touya's dad and sister could hear him.

Touya then hungrily suck "it"… moving his mouth back and forth… licking its head inside him.-

- They continued what they were doing for several minutes, and for that short time, a long but soft moan was clearly heard inside that room.-

"Lets change position…", again, Touya commanded him.

-They change their position as Touya pulled Yukito towards him and forced him to turned his back. Then Touya pushed him facing the bed as Yukito's lover placed himself above the lying Yukito.-

"So… Do you want me?", Touya asked while playing "it".

"Yes… Oh God, yes!", Yukito shouted.

-Touya then hold his penis, trying to enter and abuse Yukito's tiny asshole.-

"Uhh… you can't handle this!", Touya exclaimed.

"I… I don't care… I don't care even if it hurts! Just do it!", Yukito answered in between of his heavy breathing.

- Touya obeyed his lover's request, he pushed "it" as a whole to Yukito's asshole then started to make some damn and deadly strokes.-

Touya saw Yukito who looked very tired while biting his lower lips… How he love this sight of Yukito!.-

"More… I want more! Ohh Touya…"

"One more time?", Touya asked with a naughty smile on his lips.

- They were about to do it once more… But……………-

Pooooooooooooooooooooof!!

"Onii-chan!!", Sakura shouted from the outside.

"Y-yukito!!", Touya shouted as he rose from the bed.

"Hey! Onii-chan! You slept last night without finishing your manga! Idiot! Tsk tsk tsk…"

"W-what?"

"I said, you slept last night without even finishing your manga! And now you were shouting Yukito's name.. Huh, I told yah, you must talk to him and get some advice… I think you have a bad dream because of your unfinished manga! Haha!", Sakura is continuously teasing his brother without noticing that Touya is not listening to her..

'what's the meaning of this?!'

Touya, who's in a great shock because of what happened, realize that all of the things that he made with Yukito… is just a …………………………………………………………………………………….. FOOLISH DREAM!!-

"If you don't get ready, you'll be late in your meeting with Yukito-san…"

"Y-yes…", Touya answered, thinking how it was foolish and naughty to have that kind of dream.

He was very excited when he have to meet Yukito. He thinks that his dream was just a sign… A sign to make that dream come true…-

"Maybe…

Our story…

Have just begun…"

-END?! XD


End file.
